


Pikes Peak, le 4 juillet 1901

by traitor_for_hire, whatsinausername



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: (autant de fluff que possible dans une pièce où l'on crame des trucs), (en background pour ces deux tags), (la relation comme le feu de joie), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Slow Burn, l'auteur.e a enfin la possibilité d'utiliser son évènement historique préféré
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitor_for_hire/pseuds/traitor_for_hire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsinausername/pseuds/whatsinausername
Summary: Le 4 juillet 1901, le plus grand feu de joie de l’histoire des États-Unis fut allumé au sommet de Pikes Peak, la plus haute montagne du Colorado. Le brasier était visible des états voisins, et beaucoup pensèrent que la montagne était un volcan jusque là endormi.(Cette partie de l’histoire est vraie.)Le 3 juillet 1901, Jyn Erso est réveillée au son des cailloux jetés contre sa fenêtre par son ami Bodhi Rook. Lui et ses étranges amis ont besoin d’elle.(Cette partie de l’histoire est fausse.)





	1. Le bûcher des vanités

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pikes Peak, July 4, 1901](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144013) by [whatsinausername](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsinausername/pseuds/whatsinausername). 



> Un grand merci à whatsinausername pour m'avoir autorisée à traduire cette petite pépite.

Le 3 juillet 1901 vers vingt-deux heures dix-sept, Jyn était tout à fait prête à se coucher. Elle avait le dos endolori, avec cette brûlure reins-épaules typique des journées passées devant un bureau avec une mauvaise posture. Elle avait les pieds cuisants, à cause des fichues chaussures qu’elle devait porter toute la journée, et d’avoir fait la seconde moitié du chemin de la maison pieds nus. Elle avait le cerveau en compote, aussi, parce que le professeur Gerrera lui avait donné ce jour là plus de calculs à faire que d’habitude. Il n’avait pas vraiment dit que c’était parce qu’il prévoyait de venir au labo le lendemain même si l’université était fermée pour le Quatre Juillet, mais il n’en avait pas eu besoin.

Jyn n’aimait pas être une calculatrice, mais elle ne détestait pas ça non plus, et c’était là, supposait-elle, ce qu’elle pouvait espérer de mieux. Au moins n’était-elle pas l’une des filles du central téléphonique, obligée d’écouter de stupides inconnus - qui avaient “oublié le numéro, mais je peux vous donner leur prénom et la couleur de leur maison, si ça peut vous aider ?” - toute la journée sans perdre la boule. Au moins elle faisait marcher son cerveau, faisait un travail important. Enfin, le professeur Gerrera faisait un travail important. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire sans elle, et cela, supposait Jyn, revenait presque au même. 

Ça n’en était pas moins épuisant, et tout en enfilant son pyjama (un modèle masculin en flanelle, qu’elle avait dit être “pour son mari” à la caissière, comme si elles ne savaient pas toutes deux la vérité) Jyn remercia l’univers pour le jour férié à venir. Elle allait pouvoir dormir aussi longtemps qu’elle le souhaitait, se faire des pancakes dans la matinée et profiter d’une journée pour elle. Peut-être irait-elle à la bibliothèque, pensa-t-elle en se couchant et en remontant les couvertures. Peut-être dans la soirée achèterait-elle un cookie pas-tout-à-fait-rassis juste avant la fermeture de la boulangerie, qu’elle mangerait sur le toit de son immeuble en regardant les feux d’artifice se dissiper en poussière d’étoile…

Jyn s’était tout juste endormie quand un coup à sa fenêtre la réveilla en sursaut. Elle eut à peine le temps de prendre conscience de sa surprise avant que la moutarde ne lui monte au nez. Qui diable pouvait bien venir à sa fenêtre pour la réveiller ? 

Elle envisagea de ne tout simplement pas se lever, et s’y était presque décidée quand un autre objet rebondit sur la vitre. Jyn soupira aussi bruyamment et agressivement qu’elle le pouvait (même s’il n’y avait personne pour l’entendre) et repoussa sa courtepointe. D’un pas lourd elle se rendit à la fenêtre, l’ouvrit brusquement et cria : « Qui est-ce que vous croyez- Rook ? » 

Car deux étages plus bas se trouvait Bodhi Rook, des cours du soir, entouré d’un petit groupe d’inconnus et lui souriant dans la pénombre de cet air affable qui ne collait pas du tout aux circonstances. « S’lut, Erso, » la héla-t-il, son accent britannique tout aussi prononcé que celui de Jyn, même après sept ans aux États Unis. « Combien de temps qu’on ne s’est pas vus ? 

— Assez de politesses, “combien de temps qu’on ne s’est pas vus”, qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Bodhi étendit les bras pour désigner les hommes qui l’accompagnaient. « Nous sommes en mission et nous avons besoin de ton expertise !

— Je ne suis experte en rien du tout, Rook.

— Nous avons besoin que quelqu’un fasse quelques calculs pour nous, d’accord, et tu es la meilleure en calcul que je connaisse. 

— Nous avons suivi les mêmes cours de maths.

— Je n’aurais jamais réussi l’examen sans toi et tu le sais. »

Jyn n’arrivait pas à croire qu’elle tenait cette discussion. Elle n’arrivait pas non plus à croire qu’aucun de ses voisins n’avait encore mis le nez à la fenêtre pour leur dire de la fermer. Ce n’était qu’une question de temps. 

« Pourquoi as-tu besoin de calcul, bon Dieu, au milieu de la nuit juste avant mon jour de congé ? »

Bodhi hésita, mais l’un de ses amis répondit pour lui. Il était grand, le cheveu sombre, et Jyn pensa qu’il devait avoir de très grands yeux bruns quand il les leva vers elle et dit, dans un murmure qui résonna néanmoins dans toute la rue vide :

« Nous allons mettre le feu au sommet de la montagne. »

Ce fut à cet instant que Jyn renonça à dormir cette nuit.

———

Tandis qu’ils marchaient à grands pas dans les rues sous la lueur des réverbères, en direction de la bordure de la ville - Jyn se sentant un peu ridicule en veste et pyjama, quoique toujours mieux que si elle avait dû passer une robe - Bodhi la présenta à son groupe (équipe ? association ? escouade ?) :

Il y avait Chirrut et Baze, deux Chinois qui semblait aussi proches que des siamois. Ils avaient travaillé “sur les chemins de fer”, dit vaguement Bodhi. Chirrut était aveugle, expliqua-t-il, à la suite d’une explosion, il y avait longtemps. Il ne semblait avoir besoin d’aucune aide pour se repérer. Baze l’aidait tout de même. Jyn aimait bien la paire qu’ils formaient. 

Ensuite venait Kay, un homme qui devait avoir la peau claire et des cheveux couleur de paille, pensait Jyn, mais elle ne pouvait en être sûre parce qu’il était couvert de la tête aux pieds de poussière d’un noir métallique. Il portait un casque de mineur et n’ouvrait la bouche quasiment que pour se montrer désagréable. Jyn ne l’aimait pas vraiment. 

Enfin venait l’homme aux cheveux sombres, qui avait effectivement de grands yeux bruns, et s’appelait Cassian. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais quand c’était le cas, tout le monde écoutait, ce qui fit penser à Jyn qu’il était en quelque sorte le leader. Il avait un accent mexicain et un air sévère. Jyn ne savait trop que penser de lui.

Elle ne voyait pas trop comment Bodhi était venu à rencontrer deux cheminots sans emploi, un mineur et un… Cassian, mais avant qu’elle ait pu le lui demander, Bodhi commença à expliquer leur plan, qui était :

Étape 1 : Acheminer un chargement de combustibles au sommet de Pikes Peak. Kay avait des amis qui pourraient fournir aussi bien les camions que les containers de pétrole et de charbon.

Étape 2 : Y mettre le feu. Chirrut et Baze avait apparemment de l’expérience avec la marche à suivre pour ce faire.

Il ne semblait pas y avoir d’Étape 3. 

« Et donc, » haleta Jyn, légèrement essoufflée par le rythme que Cassian imposait au groupe, « quel est ton rôle ?

— Puisque je travaille au bureau du shérif, répondit Bodhi, et que toute la police me connaît, je donnerai une excuse très convaincante si nous rencontrons un représentant de la loi. » Il bomba le torse, mais Jyn le connaissait suffisamment bien pour déceler la réserve, l’anxiété, même, dans ses yeux. 

« Alors, pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi ? demanda-t-elle.

— Toi, dit Bodhi, tu vas te servir de ta magie des maths et nous dire combien de fuel et de bois nous pouvons enflammer sans nous tuer, ainsi que la forme que nous devons donner au bûcher pour obtenir la flamme la plus grande, la plus brillante possible. En prime, nous voulons que ça brûle toute la journée de demain, donc il va falloir calculer cela aussi. »

Jyn hoqueta. « Et pourquoi aucun d’entre vous n’y a pensé plus tôt ? »

Bodhi haussa les épaules, penaud. « Ça ne nous est pas venu à l’idée avant qu’on commence à entasser le bois au sommet cet après-midi. »

Les hommes, pensa Jyn. À voix haute, elle demanda : « Donc vous voulez que j’établisse un genre de schéma pour l’arrangement du combustible ? Et un programme pour le garder allumé toute la journée ?

— C’est ça, » leur parvint la voix de Cassian, quelque part au devant d’eux, « un plan. » Il se retourna un peu pour les regarder et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Jyn. Est-ce qu’il lui sourit, très légèrement ? Elle ne pouvait pas en être sûre dans l’obscurité. 

« Parce que nous nous rendons peut-être coupable d’incendie volontaire et de vandalisme sur les terres du gouvernement, dit Kay, mais nous ne voulons pas que quiconque soit blessé. »

———

Comme ils entraient dans le parc national qui entoure Pikes Peak, Bodhi révéla qu’il avait apporté un bon gros carnet et plusieurs crayons pour que Jyn travaille. Lui et Kay lui dirent combien de bois se trouvait déjà sur le pic, à combien de barils de pétrole et de livres de charbon ils avaient accès, et combien de bois et de combustible ils pouvaient espérer “acquérir” avant le matin.

S’asseoir ne semblait pas être une option, aussi Jyn fit de son mieux pour marcher et écrire en même temps. Ce n’était pas facile. La piste était parsemée de pierres et de racines, et elle pouvait à peine voir, si loin des lumières de la ville.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu’elle se trouve bloquée dans ses calculs. « Hum, » dit-elle, sans s’adresser à quelqu’un en particulier, « je ne pense pas pouvoir vraiment calculer quoi que ce soit avant de voir le pic en personne. 

— C’est pour ça que nous y allons maintenant, » lui répondit Cassian.

L’estomac de Jyn eut un soubresaut, et elle leva les yeux vers la montagne sombre, qui culminait à plus de quatre mille mètres dans les ténèbres au dessus d’eux. « Nous n’allons pas, » dit-elle, la bouche sèche tout à coup, « nous ne montons pas à pied, n’est-ce pas ? 

— Bien sûr que non, répliqua Cassian. Nous prenons le train à crémaillère. »

Jyn faillit demander si au moins le train roulait à cette heure. Mais elle savait que ce n’était pas le cas, et elle savait que l’un de ces hommes aurait le moyen de le mettre en route.

———

Il se trouva que ce fut Kay. Il ouvrit un panneau, fit quelque chose à quelque fil, et ils partirent, le wagon rouge cahotant le long du rail et serpentant lentement à travers la forêt, en direction du sommet de la montagne.

Jyn et ses pieds étaient dans l’extase, ayant enfin quelque part où se reposer. Arrachant son regard à la vue des étoiles jouant à cache-cache avec les silhouettes des arbres, elle cala le carnet sur son genou enflanellé et démarra un nouveau croquis. Elle avait été au sommet une fois, des années plus tôt, et savait qu’il y avait une aire plane de bonne taille. Le bois et le charbon seraient probablement entassés en une simple pyramide - le vrai problème était de savoir comment ils allumeraient l’huile, et ajouteraient du combustible plus tard, sans que personne ne finisse rôti - peut-être une griffe avec un long manche, peut-être-

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par Cassian venu soudain s’asseoir sur le banc à côté d’elle. Elle garda délibérément les yeux rivés sur son carnet, attendant qu’il dise quelque chose comme le font généralement les personnes qui viennent s’asseoir juste à côté de vous.

Il ne dit rien.

Ils restèrent assis en silence, Jyn réfléchissant à toute allure jusqu’à trouver quelque chose à dire. C’était une question qu’elle avait du mal à croire ne pas avoir encore posé, qui semblait à la fois triviale et de la plus grande importance.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il la regarda finalement, ses yeux sombres plissés avec - suspicion ? amusement ? « Pourquoi est-ce que _nous_ faisons ça, tu veux dire.

— Eh bien - je suppose - oui, balbutia Jyn, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. »

Cassian la dévisagea un long moment. Finalement, il demanda, « Qu’est-ce que tu penses du Quatre Juillet ?

— Tu n’as toujours pas répondu-

Cassian l’interrompit, haussant un sourcil de telle manière que Jyn se résigna à coopérer. « Ça va. Un peu performatif, un peu hypocrite. Mais j’aime les feux d’artifice. 

— Un peu hypocrite. » Cassian laissa échapper une bouffée d’air qui pouvait presque passer pour un rire. « Jamais, de ma vie, je ne me suis senti indépendant en ce Jour de l’Indépendance. Kay, non plus, lui qui respire cette poussière noire tous les jours pour que d’autres puissent chauffer leurs maisons. Pas plus que Chirrut ou Baze, qui ont posé des rails pour que les trains traversent le continent et ne peuvent maintenant pas trouver de travail à cause de leurs origines. Ou que Bodhi, qui doit compenser la couleur de sa peau en faisant des courbettes à l’homme blanc le plus puissant de Colorado Springs. » Il l’observait, avec un sourire suffisant face à son expression de choc stupéfait. « Dis-moi, est-ce que tu te sens indépendante ? »

Jyn avala sa salive, essayant de ne pas fondre sous ce regard brûlant. Elle ne pouvait soudainement plus penser qu’à ces terribles chaussures qu’elle devait porter au travail. Elles lui donnaient envie de se trancher les pieds. « Non, » murmura-t-elle.

Cassian détourna finalement les yeux pour regarder par la fenêtre, peut-être en direction des étoiles derrière les arbres.

« C’est pourquoi nous sommes tous là. Nous allons les battre à leur propre jeu, ce jeu où ils brûlent des choses pour célébrer leur liberté, et nous allons enflammer la montagne même. Ce sera la plus grande, la plus belle chose qu’on ait jamais vu. » Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle. « Et nous serons libres, ne serait-ce qu’un jour. »

Il lui souriait, pour de bon. Jyn ne put s’empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.


	2. Mon côté de la montagne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn a un plan.

Jyn ne se sentit pas en sécurité avant qu’ils aient passé la lisière des arbres. Chaque ombre dans la forêt aurait pu être un officier de police, un ranger du parc, quelqu’un attendant dans le sous-bois pour les arrêter pour détournement de train et conspiration en vue de faire flamber la plus haute montagne du Colorado. Quel procès ce serait, pensa Jyn. 

Presque tout le monde semblait être dans le même état d’anxiété. Bodhi remuait nerveusement la jambe, comme il l’avait toujours fait pendant les examens à l’école. Kay tripotait les commandes à l’avant du wagon, bien que le train n’ait qu’une vitesse et soit guidé par le rail. Baze allait et venait dans la voiture, alternant regards à travers la fenêtre en direction de supposés assaillants et regards vers Chirrut, qui était le seul assis calmement. Après que Baze eut fait cinq ou six fois le tour de la cabine, Chirrut sourit, alla jusqu’à lui et le stoppa devant la vitre arrière en lui prenant la main. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l’oreille, à quoi Baze répondit par un grognement. Mais après ça il se tint tranquille, et tous deux restèrent près de la fenêtre à monter la garde. 

Franchir l’orée du bois ne se faisait pas graduellement mais brusquement - il y avait des arbres, puis il n’y en avait plus, et le sol était rougeâtre et caillouteux et nu. Mais ce qui fit bondir Jyn de son banc pour aller jusqu’à la fenêtre fut le ciel. Il était soudain dégagé et clair, et tout sauf vide ; plus d’étoiles qu’elle n’en avait jamais été capable de voir sous les lumières de la ville couvraient tout l’espace, scintillant vivement.

Tous les autres étaient eux aussi devenus silencieux, même Kay. Jyn jeta un regard au mineur. Elle s’aperçut que ses yeux semblaient humides, et se détourna vivement. Elle pouvait entendre Baze décrire la vue à Chirrut, et elle cligna des yeux pour retenir ses propres larmes.

Après une minute, ou peut-être plus, elle retourna à son siège. Cassian l’observait quand elle s’assit, l’avait peut-être observée tout du long.

« Pourquoi t’être précipitée pour regarder les étoiles ? »

Jyn lui rendit son regard. Est-ce qu’il ne parlait jamais autrement qu’en questions gênantes et platitudes révolutionnaires ? « Elles sont magnifiques, répondit-elle.

— Quand on a vu une étoile, on les a toutes vues. » Cassian se laissa aller contre le dossier, l’air dédaigneux.

Jyn sentait l’irritation la gagner - tout ça pour des étoiles. « Quoi, alors quelque chose ne peut être beau que si l’on ne l’a jamais vu auparavant ? »

Cassian leva les mains en signe de reddition. « Pas du tout. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour regarder les étoiles. »

Jyn eut un rire moqueur. « Oh, alors tu n’es pas un philistin, juste un rabat-joie. »

Les coins de la bouche de Cassian se relevèrent un peu, mais s’il comptait dire quelque chose, le train stoppa brutalement en grinçant avant qu’il n’en ait l’occasion. Apparemment incapable de ne pas mener la charge, Cassian se leva et se dirigea vers la porte à grands pas. Jyn le suivit, prenant mentalement note de demander à Bodhi où il avait trouvé cet homme qui mettait le feu à des montagnes et ne se souciait pas des étoiles.

Le froid la surprit à la descente du wagon et Jyn émit un son embarrassant, entre un glapissement et un grognement. L’air était raréfié et mordant, et elle lutta à la fois pour reprendre son souffle et pour refermer les boutons de sa veste. Le vent hurlait, véritablement, audiblement, et Jyn se crispa pour ne pas claquer des dents comme elle prenait conscience de chaque ouverture de ses vêtements. Ils étaient, après tout, à mi-distance de l’espace (ou était-ce au quart ? Elle devrait vérifier ça plus tard) et Jyn se demandait bien à quoi elle s’était attendu.

Comme le groupe se dirigeait vers la surface plane du sommet, trébuchant de temps à autre dans le gravier gris-rouge, Jyn aperçut enfin l’installation. La moitié du sommet était occupée par ce qui ressemblait à une autre chaîne de montagnes en miniature, bâtie à partir d’arbres entiers et d’assez de bois de chauffage pour remplir son appartement. C’était bâclé et chaotique - branches, troncs et racines entassés sur au moins six mètres de haut et quinze mètres alentour. Jyn ne pouvait pas seulement imaginer à quoi ça ressemblerait une fois en feu, et elle réalisa qu’elle avait hâte de le découvrir.

Elle avait atteint le plateau sans s’en rendre compte. Elle stoppa, et Bodhi avec elle. « Alors ? » dit-il, d’une voix tremblante, pleine d’espoir. « Tu penses pouvoir t’en sortir ?

— Euuuuh… » Jyn étira la syllabe tout en observant les environs, en quête d’une réponse. Il ne servirait à rien de réarranger le bois, elle s’en rendait compte à présent. Le brasier allait être massif et difficile à gérer de toute manière. Le problème était toujours de savoir comment ils allaient amener les barils de pétrole jusqu’à la pile sans se rôtir eux-mêmes. Si seulement le bois avait été disposé plus bas sur la montagne… alors ils auraient pu-

Les yeux de Jyn s’éclairèrent à la vue de quelque chose qu’elle n’avait pas remarqué jusque là. Était-ce- ? Elle partit comme une flèche, courant vers le versant le plus éloigné du bûcher, espérant envers et contre tout que c’était bien ce qu’elle pensait, Bodhi haletant derrière elle. Elle atteint l’autre côté et leva la tête, se fendant d’un large sourire. C’était une formation rocheuse, une butte qui s’élevait à peine au dessus du plus haut point de la pile de bois. Elle avait l’air facile à escalader, avec de la place pour se tenir sur le dessus. Jyn lança le poing en l’air et laissa échapper un cri de joie.

« Jyn, qu’est-ce- 

— Une rampe ! » cria-t-elle, se précipitant pour attraper Bodhi par les épaules. « Nous pouvons construire une rampe, du sommet de cette butte jusqu’à la pile de bois, et y faire rouler les barils de pétrole ! Ce sera très facile, et celui qui poussera les barils devrait avoir le temps de se mettre à l’abri bien avant l’explosion- »

Bodhi eut un rire soulagé et l’attira dans une étreinte qui la souleva de terre. Jyn n’était pas très portée sur les manifestations physiques d’affection - à moins qu’elle n’ait simplement perdu l’habitude - mais elle le laissa faire, et c’était agréable.

Quand Bodhi la relâcha, elle remarqua Cassian qui émergeait de derrière le bûcher, l’air nettement moins excité. Le sourire de Jyn s’altéra quelque peu. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, sur la défensive.

« Tu attends de nous, que nous construisions une rampe de six mètres d’ici demain ? »

Jyn s’avança vers lui, s’approchant aussi près qu’elle l’osait. Il faisait presque une tête de plus qu’elle. « Quoi, tu rechignes à la tâche ?

— Non. » Cassian sourit. « Et toi ? »

———

Bien sûr Baze et Chirrut avaient amené toutes sortes d’outils dans leurs sacs trompeusement petits : scies et haches, marteaux et clous, vis et tournevis, et même ce qui semblait être une perceuse électrique de la taille d’un chiot, que Baze défendit quiconque n’était pas lui de toucher. 

Le groupe se mit immédiatement au travail, récupérant des rondins de la pile et les sciant à la bonne longueur. Jyn resta assise près de l’affleurement rocheux au début, esquissant un schéma grossier de la rampe. Peu de temps après, dans ce qui semblait devenir une habitude, Cassian vint la rejoindre. 

« Je peux faire quelque chose ? »

Jyn lui lança un regard amusé avant de se remettre au travail. « Tu es secrètement expert en architecture de rampe ? »

Il haussa les sourcils. « Nomme une structure, n’importe laquelle, je l’ai déjà construite.

— Ah, » dit Jyn avec légèreté. « Je suppose que je t’avais pris pour un soldat ou je ne sais quoi, pas pour un travailleur immigré. »

Cassian ne répondit pas. Jyn releva la tête, craignant d’avoir dit quelque chose qu’il ne fallait pas, et se rendit compte au vu des rides qui creusaient son front que c’était bien le cas. « Merde, je suis désolée, balbutia-t-elle, je ne voulais pas présumer-

— Je ne suis pas un travailleur immigré, » dit doucement Cassian, qui semblait tout à la fois en colère, et fatigué, et triste. « Je n’ai jamais franchi aucune frontière. Ma famille vit dans ce qui est maintenant l’Arizona depuis toujours. La frontière nous a franchis. »

Jyn ne savait pas quoi répondre, et se surprit elle-même en plaçant simplement une main sur l’épaule de Cassian. Il la surprit en retour en prenant cette main dans la sienne.

« Tu es Irlandaise, » dit-il, et ce n’était pas une question. « Tu dois savoir ce que c’est, voir ses terres confisquées et son peuple brisé. »

Jyn baissa les yeux vers son carnet, les releva vers Cassian, et avant même qu’elle s’en rende compte les mots affluèrent. « Il y a eu une famine quand j’étais petite. _An Gorta Beag_ , la petite faim, ils l’appelèrent, parce qu’elle n’était pas aussi étendue que la précédente et que moins de personnes sont mortes. Mais chez moi ce n’était pas petit du tout. Ma mère est morte. Et mon père... » Jyn se tourna vers les étoiles que son père lui avait appris à nommer. « Mon père est parti travailler pour le gouvernement britannique, il a dit qu’il aiderait notre peuple en les aidant, et il m’a envoyé vivre aux États-Unis chez quelque cousin éloigné qui s’avéra être mort depuis longtemps. »

Cassian lui tenait toujours la main. Cela ne la dérangeait pas autant qu’elle l’aurait cru. Il resta silencieux un long moment, puis il la regarda, regarda les montagnes de bois empilé autour d’eux, leurs amis transpirant sous les étoiles, et dit : « Faisons cramer tout ça, okay ? »

Jyn sourit. « Okay. »

———

Une fois qu’elle fut satisfaite de son plan, Jyn l’apporta aux autres. Bodhi rayonnait de fierté. Kay, pour une fois, n’avait rien de désagréable à dire. Baze souleva sa perceuse électrique et la mit en marche, une lueur quasi démente dans les yeux. Chirrut, incapable de voir les plans, se proposa pour monter la garde. Jyn n'y vit rien à redire.

À son grand plaisir, Kay lui offrit un marteau et une boîte de clous. Jyn aimait la sensation qu’elle éprouvait en le maniant, solide et robuste, et elle se sentait elle-même un peu plus puissante. Elle se saisit d’une brassée de planches nouvellement coupées et se mit au travail.

Cassian, bien sûr, vint travailler à ses côtés. (Elle commençait à s’habituer à sa présence auprès d’elle.) Aucun d’eux ne parlait beaucoup, mais ils se partageaient les clous, se passaient des planches de l’un à l’autre. À l’occasion leurs doigts se frôlaient, et Jyn prétendait ne pas avoir remarqué, quand en vérité elle ne le remarquait que trop.

À un moment, quand les premières nuances de lavande commencèrent à émerger à l’est sur l’horizon, Jyn eut besoin de grimper plus haut sur l’affleurement. Comme elle s’agrippait d’une main à l’échafaudage qu’ils avaient construit, et de l’autre à la roche froide, elle sentit la main de Cassian dans son dos. Elle était plus chaude que n’aurait dû l’être la main de quelqu’un qui avait passé toute la nuit sous les étoiles. Jyn ne dit rien, mais trouva un appui et commença à escalader. Cassian garda la main sur elle, la stabilisant, jusqu’à ce qu’elle ait grimpé hors d’atteinte. 

Quand elle fut arrivée sur son perchoir, elle s’autorisa enfin à embrasser la vue du haut du pic. Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Au dessous d’elle s’étendaient les formes sombres des montagnes et des collines, comme des géants endormis. Les rivières serpentaient au coeur des vallées, rendues visibles uniquement par le chatoiement des étoiles qui s'y reflétaient, étoiles dont l’éclat était à peine atténué par la bande rouge grandissante à la lisière du ciel. Et, tout en bas, blottie contre le monstre sur lequel elle se tenait, Colorado Springs, scintillant comme une nouvelle constellation. Une bourrasque de vent enveloppa Jyn, mais pour la première fois, elle ne sentit pas le froid. 

Elle s’arracha à sa contemplation et, repoussant sa frange de son visage, baissa les yeux vers Cassian. Il l’observait, avec cette même expression, pensa-t-elle, qu’elle devait avoir eu en observant les étoiles.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? » le héla-t-elle avant de pouvoir s’en empêcher, parce que c’était vraiment, vraiment, une chose stupide à dire.

Cassian lui sourit et eut l’air de vouloir dire quelque chose. Mais au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, l’arrivée de Chirrut qui escaladait le sommet les fit se retourner tous les deux.

« Ils arrivent, » criait Chirrut contre le vent. « Les hommes du shérif ! »


	3. Les aventures des deux collaborateurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodhi sauve la situation par deux fois, Jyn et Cassian se permettent quelques frasques

Jyn descendit de l’affleurement si rapidement que c’en était quasiment une chute. Elle atterrit avec un bruit sourd et commença à courir sans se poser de questions, vers le train en contrebas. C’était la seule cachette sur des centaines et des centaines de mètres.

Ses poumons lui brûlaient, l’air rare et froid à peine suffisant pour lui permettre de tenir. Mais elle courait néanmoins. 

Elle crut entendre une autre paire de pieds courant derrière elle. Ceux de Cassian ? De Bodhi ? D’un officier ? L’écho de ses propres pas ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne se retourna pas pour voir.

Elle atteignit le wagon et se jeta au sol derrière lui, projetant du gravier rouge autour d’elle. Elle se pelotonna contre la carcasse de métal gelé, essayant de calmer sa respiration.

Elle remarqua, quelques centaines de mètres plus bas, Chirrut qui entraînait Baze par la main. Ils étaient déjà presque à la limite des arbres. Elle poussa un petit soupir soulagé quand il se glissèrent dans les ténèbres de la forêt. 

Et soudain Cassian fut à côté d’elle. Elle aurait pu en pleurer de soulagement, mais bien sûr n’en fit rien. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux apeurés et pleins de questions, mais il se contenta de porter un doigt à ses lèvres et de se recroqueviller près d’elle.

Où étaient Bodhi et Kay ?

Jyn frissonna et tendit l’oreille, essayant d’entendre quelque chose, n’importe quoi, autre que les hurlements du vent. Pendant un moment, il n’y eut rien. 

Puis elle entendit la voix de Bodhi, lui parvenant en bribes portées par le vent.

« ...n’entendait vraiment rien par là, shérif adjoint Krennic, c’est juste que mon ami ici… opérations minières de routine plus tôt dans la journée, et lui et ses collègues ont laissé quelques… autorisation d’utiliser le train en dehors des horaires, comme vous le constaterez... »

Aussi silencieusement qu’elle le pouvait, Jyn commença à se glisser vers l’avant du wagon. Cassian la suivit, bien plus silencieux qu’elle ne réussissait à l’être. Quand elle eut atteint l’extrémité de la voiture, Jyn risqua un œil - lentement, précautionneusement - jusqu’à apercevoir cinq silhouettes se tenant à une trentaine de mètres en dessous du sommet.

Oh Bodhi, rusé Bodhi, génial Bodhi - il avait stoppé les officiers avant qu’ils ne s’approchent suffisamment pour apercevoir le bûcher. Il se tenait, aux côtés de Kay, devant trois officiers. Celui du milieu portait l’uniforme du shérif adjoint ; il était grand et élancé, avec un visage allongé et des cheveux grisonnants sous sa casquette. Il souriait à Bodhi d’une façon qui mit Jyn mal à l’aise. 

Pour la première fois, elle perçut la voix doucereuse de l’adjoint : « Très bien monsieur Rook. Mes hommes et moi… heureux de vous escorter... »

Oh non. Bodhi jeta un œil furtif, presque imperceptible, en direction de Jyn, croisa son regard l’espace d’un instant, et reporta son attention sur Krennic. Il acquiesça et prit la tête du groupe, plus lentement qu’il ne l’aurait pu, en direction du train. 

Jyn se retourna vers Cassian. « Ils viennent par ici, souffla-t-elle. Le shérif adjoint veut redescendre en train avec eux. »

Le front de Cassian se plissa brièvement, puis il hocha vivement la tête. Lui faisant signe de le suivre, il commença à se faufiler discrètement le long du wagon, en s’éloignant des voix, et Jyn lui emboîta le pas. Ils étaient toute ouïe, se déplaçant à chaque fois que les voix se rapprochaient. Alors qu’il se rapprochaient de l’arrière du train, Jyn aperçut un gros rocher non loin, et comprit le plan de Cassian avant même qu’il ne se tourne vers elle pour lui désigner la cachette.

Jyn entendit Bodhi ouvrir la porte du wagon. Elle entendit des pas à l’intérieur, quelques mots étouffés. Cassian et elle attendirent, le souffle court. Ils auraient quelques secondes, peut-être même moins si quelqu’un se trouvait déjà à la fenêtre arrière - et puis l’engin démarra et le train tressauta une fois, deux fois, puis s’éloigna d’eux lentement.

Cassian bondit en direction du rocher et Jyn le suivit. Ils l’atteignirent en sept enjambées précisément. 

Blottis l’un contre l’autre derrière le rocher, ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire d’autre qu’attendre que le son du train à crémaillère disparaisse dans le lointain. Il n’y eut pas de cris, pas de crissement de freins, et pas de bruits de pas de policiers à leurs trousses, ce que Jyn supposa être bon signe. Néanmoins, elle n’osa pas respirer ou même ouvrir les yeux avant que le chug-chug-chug de l’engin soit indiscernable du bruit du vent.

Enfin, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda Cassian, qui la regarda en retour. Aucun d’eux ne sourit cette fois, mais le sentiment était le même.

Jyn prit soudain conscience du froid pour la première fois depuis ce qui semblait être des heures, et se remit à trembler de tout son corps. À sa surprise, Cassian se défit de son épaisse parka garnie de fourrure - révélant une autre parka plus petite en dessous - et l’en drapa.

« Tu es sûr que tu n’en as pas plus besoin que moi ? le taquina-t-elle.

— Il me semble que l’usage veut que l’on réponde “Merci”, » répondit-il. Ses yeux pétillaient.

———

Ils se tenaient tous les deux sur le sommet, contemplant en silence la tâche qui les attendait. Avec Bodhi et Kay en route pour le bas de la montagne, et Chirrut et Baze partis Dieu savait où, ils avaient deux options :

Finir la rampe par eux-mêmes, et espérer que les autres reviendraient dans la matinée avec les voitures chargées de combustible.

Abandonner le projet et redescendre de la montagne;

Un seul échange de regards suffit à établir que la seconde option n’était pas envisageable.

Comme ils travaillaient, Jyn perchée au sommet de l’affleurement et Cassian en contrebas, l’aube fit lentement son entrée. Des traînées pourpres zébraient le ciel ; les étoiles pâlirent sans pour autant disparaître. Restaient-elles visibles plus longtemps, se demanda Jyn, le plus proche on se trouvait du ciel ?

Ils travaillaient bien ensemble. Au bout d’un moment, la portion de rampe construite fut assez longue et stable pour que Jyn puisse y ramper dessus. Cassian brandit un poing victorieux quand l’ensemble supporta son poids. C’était peut-être bien la première fois, pensa Jyn, qu’elle le voyait exprimer une émotion identifiable, et elle retint un sourire. La jubilation lui seyait.

Une fois, Jyn faillit chuter tête la première du bout de la rampe. Elle se trouvait encore à quatre mètres du sol, et ça aurait été une très vilaine chute, si non catastrophique. Elle se reprit à temps, mais Cassian était déjà apparu en dessous d’elle, prêt à la rattraper. 

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il, abaissant les bras, mais seulement en partie.

« Évidemment, » dit-elle, avec plus de tendresse que de sarcasme dans la voix.

———

Ils eurent terminé la rampe à peu près au moment où le soleil levant finit de chasser les dernières étoiles du ciel. Elle s’achevait proprement dans une brêche de la pile de bois, parfaite pour y rouler les barils de pétrole. Se tenant, enfin, sur la terre ferme et examinant fièrement sa - leur - création, Jyn eut une idée. 

Elle leva les yeux vers Cassian, mais hésita en voyant son expression de fierté mêlée d’appréhension. Il était inquiet, mais à propos de quoi ? Craignait-il que les camions n’arrivent pas ? Que la rampe ne tienne pas le coup ? Que le brasier ne soit pas ce dont il avait rêvé ?

Jyn faillit lui demander ce qui n’allait pas. Mais cela aurait impliqué de parler d’émotions, et c’était bien la dernière chose qu’elle voulait faire, aussi décida-t-elle plutôt de se lancer et demanda : « Partant pour une glissade ?  »

Il cligna des yeux. « Sur la rampe ?

— Oui.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pour s’amuser. 

— Tu vas récolter des échardes.

— Pas dans ta parka, non. 

— Tu vas finir ta course dans un arbre. 

— Pas si tu me rattrapes. »

Son regard flotta, de Jyn à la rampe, puis vers Jyn à nouveau. Il sourit légèrement. « Très bien. Mais tu enlèveras les échardes de ma parka après coup.

— Marché conclu. »

Jyn escalada le monticule rocheux et se mit en position sur le ventre, essayant de se rappeler pourquoi elle avait pensé que ce serait une bonne idée mais, au fond, sans réellement s’en soucier. Cassian prit place en bas de la rampe, prêt à la rattraper. Il avait l’air particulièrement sceptique, ou peut-être inquiet. Jyn décida que tout cela vaudrait la peine si il s’amusait, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes.

« Un… deux… trois ! »

Avec une poussée du pied elle se mit à rouler. La rampe était dure, et le parcours cahoteux. Mais, brièvement, Jyn se sentit à nouveau enfant, roulant à flanc de colline dans la campagne près de la ferme familiale.

Il se pourrait qu’elle ait ri tout haut.

Et soudain elle était dans les bras de Cassian et elle se redressait et son visage était tout près et une sensation de chaleur la gagnait et elle avait mille pensées en tête mais avant qu’elle puisse en faire le tri Cassian dit doucement : « Tu t’es bien amusée en effet. »

Et elle sourit, à cet homme à la barbe rugueuse et aux grands yeux bruns qui se trouvaient très, très près, et dit : « À ton tour. »

En haut de la rampe, Cassian avait l’air de ne pas très bien savoir comment il était arrivé là ou ce qu’il devait faire.

« Alors, je me laisse... juste rouler ? » demanda-t-il.

Jyn se tenait prête, se demandant à part elle si elle serait seulement capable de le stopper. « Ouais, répondit-elle. Tu n’as jamais dévalé une colline comme ça ? »

Refusant de répondre, Cassian prit une impulsion et entama la descente. Pendant une seconde, tout alla bien. Puis une partie de son corps dévia de la trajectoire, et il bascula, moitié glissant, moitié dégringolant en direction de Jyn. Elle eut le temps de vaguement penser qu’elle pouvait quand même l’attraper, peut-être, juste avant qu’il ne la percute et ne les envoie voler tous les deux dans une pile de branchages.

Jyn, étourdie et meurtrie par de nombreux bouts de bois, mit un moment à réaliser que Cassian était en train de rire. Elle était plus ou moins affalée sur lui et il avait des brindilles dans les cheveux et il riait, d’un rire de gorge, rauque et chaleureux à la fois. Et bien sûr elle se mit à rire aussi, parce qu’il étaient au sommet d’une montagne et venaient juste de finir de faire les andouilles, et qu’il était très beau, vraiment, tout comme son rire.

Jyn lutta pour se redresser sur les coudes et finit par donner un coup dans l’épaule de Cassian, qui rit de plus belle. Elle se dégagea en roulant de façon à ce qu’ils soient allongés côte à côte sur les branchages, et ils rirent tous deux jusqu’à n’en plus pouvoir.

Cassian tourna la tête pour la regarder. Son visage était très proche à nouveau, et le soleil levant se reflétait dans ses cheveux. « Maintenant tu ne peux pas dire, murmura-t-il, que je suis un rabat-joie. »

La chaleur revint dans la poitrine de Jyn, un peu plus intense maintenant. « Eh bien, répondit-elle, tu as certainement fait un effort. »

Il plissa les yeux. « Tu devras peut-être me donner d’autres leçons. »

Jyn ne répondit pas parce qu’elle était soudain incroyablement distraite par sa bouche, toujours incurvée dans une ombre de sourire. Sans réfléchir - non, c’était un mensonge, elle réfléchissait très fort à de nombreuses choses, la bouche de Cassian y comprise - elle commença à se rapprocher et elle sentit qu’il en faisait de même et il semblait bien qu’il ait posé la main sur sa taille et elle la main sur sa poitrine-

Et le grondement d’un moteur résonna dans l’air matinal, et ils s’écartèrent en hâte. Il y eut un instant, un regard échangé, une promesse, peut-être, pour l’avenir, et puis tous deux coururent voir qui c’était.

Une file de camionnettes serpentait le long de la route de montagne, toutes chargées de barils de pétrole et de caisses de charbon. Celle de tête était presque arrivée au sommet, et sous leurs yeux, une silhouette se pencha par la fenêtre côté passager et leur fit signe.

« Hé là vous deux ! » les héla Bodhi. « Vous feriez mieux d’avoir fini cette rampe ! »


	4. Le ciel est partout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nos héros mettent le feu, pour ainsi dire.

Bodhi avait trouvé Baze et Chirrut, ainsi que ce qui semblait être la totalité de la Compagnie Minière de Colorado Springs.

C’était un étrange spectacle : une file d’une trentaine d’hommes, tous couverts de poussière de charbon, comme Kay, déplaçant avec aisance des barils de pétrole des camions jusqu’au bûcher. De la plate-forme d’un des camions, Jyn et Bodhi regardaient les mineurs - semblables à des fourmis, pensa Jyn, de par leur force et leur efficacité - aligner les barils et les caisses derrière la rampe. Son regard tomba sur Cassian, qui aidait Chirrut à déplacer une caisse de charbon. « Tu penses qu’on devrait aider ? » demanda-t-elle avec légèreté.

Bodhi émit un reniflement amusé. « Laissons les hommes grands et forts gérer ça. Nous autres mauviettes avons mérité une pause.

— Je suppose que tu as raison. » Jyn s’allongea sur la plate-forme, et Bodhi fit de même, et ils passèrent un long moment à regarder les traînées de nuages blancs flottant dans le ciel matinal.

« Bodhi ? » finit par demander Jyn.

« Hmm ?

— Comment est-ce que tu les as tous… rencontrés ?

— Ah, euh. » Il marqua une pause. « Au… travail. »

Jyn se redressa sur un coude, pour pouvoir hausser un sourcil sceptique à l’intention de Bodhi. « Tu travailles au bureau du shérif. Et je sais que ces personnes ne sont pas des officiers. »

Bodhi soupira. « Non, en effet. » Il observait attentivement les nuages, tout en réfléchissant à comment exprimer la vérité. « Ils ont tous été... amenés là-bas. Pour des choses qui n’auraient pas dû leur valoir ça. Tous assignés à comparaître devant le juge, qui les aurait condamnés pour sûr. Alors, tu sais, je trafiquais un peu la paperasse avant qu’on en arrive là. Je les laissais partir avec un avertissement après une nuit au poste. C’était… la bonne chose à faire. »

En cet instant, pensa Jyn, son cœur aurait pu éclater dans la seule contemplation de sa bonté. Et elle aurait pu dire quelque chose en ce sens, mais ne le fit pas, et se contenta de lui tapoter maladroitement l’épaule. De la façon dont il lui sourit, elle sut qu’il avait saisi le message.

———

Après un temps qui sembla très court, ils furent presque prêts. Les barils de pétrole étaient alignés près de la rampe, les caisses de charbon nichées au cœur de la pile de bois. Pour la touche finale, Chirrut et Baze parsemèrent le tout de fusées maison et d’une poudre qu’ils appelaient “flamme rouge”.

Une fois que tout fut installé, Jyn et Bodhi rejoignirent les autres derrière la rampe. Jyn se tenait un peu à l’écart, prête à observer à distance. Mais Cassian, à sa surprise, lui tendit la main. 

« Tu seras notre homme à la tête de la rampe, d’accord ? » demanda-t-il, mais ce n’était pas vraiment une question. « Après tout, tu es tellement à l’aise là-haut. »

Jyn sourit, repensant aux étoiles. Elle prit la main de Cassian, qui était toujours très chaude, et le suivit jusqu’à l’affleurement. Elle l’escalada une nouvelle fois et prit sa place en haut de la rampe. Cassian la suivit, s’arrêtant un peu plus bas de façon à ce que son torse soit au niveau du sommet, et Kay trouva une place juste en dessous de lui. Les autres hommes se mirent en rang, prêts à faire passer les barils. Et, d’un coup, ils étaient prêts.

Baze et Bodhi firent le tour du bûcher, versant du kérosène et jetant des allumettes. Dans le vent froid, beaucoup des flammes s’éteignirent, mais plus encore prirent, progressant lentement au travers des branches, dévorant feuilles et écorce sur leur passage. Là où le feu rencontrait la “flamme rouge”, il crachait des étincelles et brillait d’un rouge intense.

Tous regardaient avec une anticipation contenue tandis que le feu grandissait et s’étendait. Quand les flammes vinrent à lécher les branches les plus larges et les plus petits troncs, Cassian opina en direction de Jyn et fit signe aux hommes en contrebas. Jyn entendit une série de grognements tandis que le premier baril de pétrole progressait le long de la file.

La dernière étape fut atteinte quand Cassian prit le baril des mains de Kay et le souleva pour l’offrir à Jyn. Jyn l’aida à finir de le hisser - Dieu, que c’était lourd - et, enfin, se trouva avec le baril à ses pieds. C’est alors qu’elle eut une idée.

« Hey, » demanda-t-elle aux hommes en bas, « l’un de vous a un vieux chiffon ou quelque chose ? »

Jyn fut presque aussitôt récompensée par plusieurs vieux maillots de corps tachés de charbon, tous usés jusqu’à la trame et particulièrement odorants, mais parfaits pour ce qu’elle avait en tête. Cassian fronça le nez en les lui tendant mais l’observa intensément tandis qu’elle les déchirait en larges bandes. Elle dévissa le capuchon du baril, froissa l’une des bandes en boule qu’elle fourra dans l’ouverture tout en laissant dépasser une extrémité, comme une queue. Puis, avec ce qu’elle imaginait être le même mélange d’excitation et d’appréhension que ressent une mère oiseau poussant son petit hors du nid pour la première fois, Jyn inclina le baril et poussa.

Il roula, bringuebalant et clapotant, et atterrit en plein sur la pile de bois enflammée. Jyn regarda le chiffon qui s’enflammait et brûlait comme au ralenti et-

BANG ! Le baril explosa dans un nuage de chaleur blanc. Aucun des débris ne les atteignit - son calcul de la distance de sécurité était correct, pensa Jyn avec fierté - mais ils eurent tous une vue parfaite sur la réaction en chaîne créée par la boule de feu. Elle déclencha toutes les fusées dans un rayon de trois mètres, et elles craquèrent et crachèrent et disparurent dans le ciel, laissant derrière elles une traînée de poussière d’étoile. Jyn s’entendit rire en les regardant.

Elle baissa les yeux vers Cassian qui souriait aussi, son visage illuminé par les flammes en pleine croissance. Il croisa son regard. « Tu crois qu’ils ont vu ça, de la ville en bas ? » demanda-t-il.

Jyn lui offrit son sourire le plus espiègle. « Je pense qu’il nous en faut un autre. » Les yeux de Cassian étincelèrent, et il héla ceux d’en bas : « Un autre ! » 

———

Dix barils plus tard, les bras endoloris et commençant à sentir la chaleur du brasier sur son visage malgré la distance, Jyn réalisa que le feu s’était répandu sur une trentaine de mètres à travers toute la pile de bois, tout le sommet, et devait atteindre au moins trente mètres à son point le plus haut. Les fusées étaient depuis longtemps parties, mais les flammes étaient toujours teintées de rouge.

C’était spectaculaire. C’était insensé. C’était important, pensa Jyn, et elle sourit pour elle-même.

Elle s’arracha à la contemplation du brasier pour regarder Colorado Springs, tout en bas. Elle ne pouvait pas voir les gens debout dans les rues et sur les toits, bouche bée devant la montagne ; elle ne pouvait pas voir les gens cessant de travailler et se précipitant à l’extérieur des bâtiments pour regarder ; elle ne pouvait pas voir les voitures et les attelages arrêtés au milieu des croisements, leurs conducteurs penchés à la portière. Mais elle pouvait imaginer tout cela, et cela la fit sourire. Elle se demanda si le professeur Gerrera avait cessé de travailler pour regarder, ne serait-ce qu’une minute.

La voix de Chirrut la ramena au sommet. « Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » demandait-il frénétiquement. « Ce son, ce tintement- »

Et alors Bodhi leur demanda à tous de faire moins de bruit, et ils se turent, pour la plupart, et tous écoutèrent. Jyn n’entendait rien de là où elle était mais au bout de quelques secondes Bodhi cria : « Ce sont les voitures de police, leurs cloches. Ils sont encore loin, mais ils arrivent. »

Une bousculade affolée s’ensuivit - certains des mineurs coururent droit à leurs camions et partirent en trombe sur la route qui descendait la montagne. Mais Jyn et Cassian se regardèrent et elle sut qu’ils se comprenaient, et en se tournant vers Bodhi et Baze et Chirrut et le reste des mineurs elle vit qu’ils étaient tous sur la même longueur d’onde - et ils commencèrent à transporter les barils restants aussi vite que possible.

Jyn n’utilisa pas de chiffons avec ceux-là, elle n’avait pas le temps, et de toute façon, ils auraient besoin du délai offert par la fonte des bouchons s’ils voulaient pouvoir s’enfuir en un seul morceau. Elle les roula sur la rampe l’un après l’autre, et ils s’empilèrent à l’extrémité brûlée. Le temps qu’elle prenne le rythme - soulever, incliner, rouler, soulever, incliner, rouler - Cassian annonçait le dernier, et il n’y eut plus de barils.

« Allez, allez ! » cria-t-elle à Cassian et Kay par dessus le rugissement des flammes, et ils se précipitèrent tous à bas du monticule et coururent aux camions. Les derniers mineurs étaient déjà partis, ne laissant à Jyn et au reste de la bande qu’un pick-up où s’entasser. Ce qu’ils firent, avec Bodhi au volant, Kay dans le siège du passager, et Jyn, Cassian, Baze et Chirrut accroupis à l’arrière. Jyn s’accrochait d’une main au côté de la plate-forme et de l’autre à la main de Cassian tandis que Bodhi démarrait et s’engageait en trombe sur la route qui descendait, en direction des cloches.

Un petit nombre de voitures de police émergea à la lisière de la forêt, sonnant et se déployant pour leur bloquer le passage. La voiture en tête et au milieu arborait l’insigne du shérif adjoint, et en effet, Jyn crut voir sa longue et cruelle figure derrière le volant. Il se dirigeait droit sur eux, lui aussi à pleine vitesse. Bodhi ne ralentit pas.

« Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? » cria-t-elle en direction de Bodhi par dessus le vent assourdissant.

Il cria quelque chose en réponse qui ressemblait à « C’est ce qu’on va voir tout de suite ! »

Jyn se tourna pour avoir une meilleure vue tandis que la voiture de Krennic approchait. Elle pouvait vraiment voir son visage maintenant, l’air sinistre mais également, peut-être, un peu incertain, et Bodhi fit vrombir le moteur de manière menaçante et maintint sa course, et Kay frappait du poing sur le tableau de bord, et Cassian et Chirrut et Baze criaient des encouragements et Jyn se mit à crier avec eux, et la voiture de Krennic était maintenant si proche qu’elle pouvait voir le blanc de ses yeux écarquillés-

Et le shérif adjoint se déporta. Sa voiture et les autres continuèrent en direction du sommet, et le temps qu’ils aient tous freiné et fait demi-tour, le pickup avait franchi la limite des arbres, tous ses occupants poussant de joyeux hourras.

« Tu penses que Krennic a vu que tu conduisais ? » demanda Jyn à Bodhi. 

« Je suppose que j’aurai la réponse en allant au travail demain ! » cria-t-il en retour, riant, et Jyn ne put s’empêcher de rire elle aussi.

Elle raffermit sa prise sur le côté comme le pickup cahotait sur le sol inégal de la forêt. Elle aurait pu passer une éternité à regarder Cassian, Chirrut et Baze souffler de soulagement, mais elle se retourna pour voir le feu de joie, toujours clairement visible à travers les arbres.

En fait elle se tourna juste à temps pour voir exploser ce qui devait être la pile de barils.

Avec un boum monstrueux, une boule de feu écarlate enveloppa tout le sommet, et les flammes triplèrent - quadruplèrent ? quintuplèrent ? - de hauteur. Jyn regardait, mi-terrifiée, mi-émerveillée, la tour de feu et de fumée s’élevant à plus de cinquante mètres au dessus d’eux. Elle prit à nouveau la main de Cassian, et la serra. Cassian lui rendit son geste. Sans le regarder - en cet instant elle doutait qu’aucun d’entre eux soit capable de détourner son regard du brasier - elle sut que c’était tout ce qu’il avait espéré. Peut-être même encore mieux.

———

Jyn les invita tous à son appartement, en partie parce que le toit de son immeuble offrait une excellente vue sur la montagne et en partie parce que la police ignorait où elle vivait. Elle exhuma une bouteille de whisky modérément entamée de son placard, et ils s’assirent tous sur le toit et regardèrent le feu.

Jyn n’avait jamais vu de volcan en éruption, mais elle imaginait que cela devait ressembler au spectacle qu’offrait Pikes Peak ce jour là. Les flammes rouges s’étiraient vers le ciel - sur environ un tiers de la hauteur de la montagne, soit quasiment cent cinquante mètres, estima-t-elle - et avaient à peine diminué au coucher du soleil. À peu près toutes les heures, Chirrut demandait à Baze de lui décrire à nouveau la vue. Jyn s’amusait d’entendre ses descriptions devenir de moins en moins poétiques jusqu’au moment où il se contenta de grogner : « Toujours grand. Toujours rouge. »

La contemplation des gens dans les rues au dessous était presque aussi amusante. Tous semblaient avoir annulé leurs plans pour le Jour de l’Indépendance pour rester debout dans la rue à bader. 

« Je parie que certains de ces idiots pensent que c’est la fin du monde, » dit Kay à un moment.

« Statistiquement parlant, il doit bien y en avoir quelques uns, » répondit Jyn, étouffant un rot au whisky. Kay, étonnament, lui sourit, et elle lui passa la bouteille. 

Plus tard, tandis que les étoiles retrouvaient leur place dans un ciel toujours teinté de rouge par les flammes, Cassian vint s’asseoir à côté d’elle. Aucun d’eux ne dit rien pendant un moment, se contentant de passer la bouteille de l’un à l’autre en silence. Jyn avait juste assez bu durant l’après-midi pour se sentir plaisamment réchauffée et satisfaite, quoique ça pouvait être dû au succès enivrant de leur - mission, comme l’avait appelée Bodhi la nuit dernière, un million d’années plus tôt ? Et ça pouvait aussi être dû à la présence de Cassian auprès d’elle. Très près d’elle, en fait. Jyn fixait le brasier, luisant comme un charbon ardent dans le ciel d’un violet sombre. 

« Les étoiles sont vraiment magnifiques, dit doucement Cassian.

— Je croyais que tu n’étais pas ici pour regarder les étoiles.

— Qui a dit ça ? Moi ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui alors, et ses yeux riaient, ces grands yeux bruns dont elle savait, sans connaître les détails, qu’ils avaient vu bien des choses terribles. Mais pour l’instant ils brillaient encore de l’éclat du feu de joie, de cette lumière qu’ils avaient fait émerger des ténèbres. Et il la regardait comme si, elle aussi, était faite de lumière.

Avant que leurs visages puissent se rapprocher encore plus, Bodhi se leva, s’étira, et annonça d’une voix un peu trop forte : « Eh bien, les amis, ce fut un honneur et un privilège. Mais je pense que je vais y aller. »

Jyn sauta sur ses pieds et vint l’étreindre, les surprenant tous deux. « Merci de m’avoir recrutée, » lui murmura-t-elle à l’oreille.

« Y a pas de quoi. »

———

Une fois que les autres furent partis, Jyn fit quelque chose que sa logeuse aurait désapprouvé et laissa Cassian entrer dans son appartement. Et ensuite elle fit quelque chose que sa logeuse aurait violemment désapprouvé et le poussa contre la porte fermée.

Quand elle l’embrassa, ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes, et elle sentit cette chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine et son estomac et partout, et le monde entier brillait du même rouge que le feu sur la montagne.

Et quand il lui rendit son baiser, ce fut comme un feu d’artifice.

———

Le 5 juillet 1901, vers neuf heures trente du matin, Jyn se réveilla avec les cheveux de Cassian dans la figure. Il avait la tête nichée au creux de son cou et le bras en travers de son torse. Elle était proprement prise au piège. Elle sourit pour elle-même et passa les doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Cassian, » murmura-t-elle.

Il bougea et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « _Cinco minutos_. » Jyn eut un petit rire.

« J’étais en train de me dire qu’on pourrait faire des pancakes ensemble, » chuchota-t-elle au dessus de sa tête, « mais ça n’est pas possible si tu es sur moi.

— Je n’ai jamais fait de pancakes. » Il bailla, et la regarda, les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil, et jamais personne n’avait paru aussi beau à Jyn.

« Alors je te donnerai des leçons, » dit-elle, et il rit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flamme rouge : un des premiers mélanges pyrotechniques, à base de nitrate de strontium, qui, comme son nom l'indique, donne une teinte rouge aux flammes


End file.
